


Missing VI

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Missing [6]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #PicardNeedsBev, #PicardShow, Gen, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc comes aboard to rescue Beverly.





	Missing VI

“Captain, we’re receiving a request for docking by....um... a Lieutenant Commander Crusher on behalf of Admiral Picard?”  Captain Chardon sighed. 

“Tell the Admiral’s lackey he can bring the shuttle into docking bay two, and I’ll be there momentarily to meet the Admiral.  Mickers, you have the bridge.  And someone assign the Admiral and his...staff  a set of guest quarters.”  Captain Chardon was seen muttering on his way to the turbolift, _“The man’s been retired for fifteen years, and he wants to use_ my _ship as a pleasure cruiser? What’s wrong with his own ostentatious yacht?”_

When he arrived in the docking bay he was surprised to see Ensign Howard waiting behind the safety field.  “Ensign, what are you doing here?”  Before Rene was able to reply, the chief announced they were ready to bring the Admiral’s shuttle on board.  Chardon stood taller and made a note to reprimand Ensign Howard for his appearance later. The young officer needed to learn to respect his elders, even if the elder in question was a washed-up admiral.  Howard hadn’t even bothered to clip his collar closed and he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Obviously, the Ensign thought he could get a glimpse of the Admiral or perhaps impress him.   All this was doing was eating in to getting to the location of the distress signal.  He paused his thoughts for a moment and wondered if the retired Admiral’s arrival had anything to do with the signal.  They had dismissed the string of numbers as simply generated feedback, but maybe...his thoughts trailed off as the Admiral exited his yacht.  Chardon watched on with shock as instead of greeting him right away, the decorated Admiral turned to Ensign Howard and embraced him. 

“Son, let’s go get your mother.”


End file.
